By the Way
by Moonlight Evil
Summary: Harry Potter has asked to be the Graduation Speaker for his own Graduation. What in the world will he come up with to say? How does Severus Snape tie in with all of this? By the way...
1. Default Chapter

"Harry, have you decided what you want to say at Graduation tonight? Can I read your speech?" asked Hermione walking over to Harry. She sat down on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room turning eagerly towards her best friend of the past seven years.

"Well, I haven't really decided what I am going to say. I'm probably just going to wing it" replied Harry staring into the fire.

"Wing it? Harry, this might just be the most important speech that you will ever give and you are just going to wing it?!" protested Hermione. The raven-haired boy just gave her a smile and expertly changed the topic.

"Sign my yearbook, Mione. Please?" asked Harry handing Hermione his yearbook. Dumbledore decided that his gift to all the seventh year students that year since they had been through so much from Quirell and Voldemort in their first year to the Final Battle in their last, was to give each of them a yearbook. The book was magical to say the least. It was full of memories, pictures, mini-magical-videos or MMVs, helpful hints, as well as quotes and stories submitted by the students themselves not to mention the teachers. It had as many pages as necessary for signing and allowed the students to enchant their notes so the book became even more personal for each student. He had called the yearbook "A Walk Through Time". It was a beautiful black bound book with the picture of a wizarding clock on it. Hands of the clock included Classes, Friends, Quiditch, Gossip, Lunch, Balls, Crushes, Graduation, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The hands on the clock said the years that they had been in school as well as the owner's name. (Disclaimer: This came from the yearbook I bought last year. I don't own the design nor the name)

"Of course, Harry. Sign mine too, please?" replied Hermione handing Harry her yearbook. Harry opened the book and added three simple quotes as well as a short, but heart felt note.

Make New Friends

But keep the Old

One is Silver

The other is Gold

I don't suffer from Insanity, I enjoy it Anonymous

It's remarkable how much you have to know before you realize how little you know."     James S. Hewett

Ever since the day we fought that troll together in first year till the day I die, I am proud to be known as the best friend of the Hermione Granger, bookworm and know-it-all. Thanks for the support and the love,

Harry Potter

"Thanks, Harry. You are so sweet" said Hermione kissing Harry on the cheek before walking off to get Ginny to sign her yearbook.

"Mate, sign my yearbook, will you?" asked Ron walking over to Harry as well. Ron as well added a favorite quote into Harry's yearbook.

Oh No! I'm late! I overslept…for my nap! Garfield

Let's just get this over, graduate, and never listen to another teacher again. It's been interesting from the train ride to the moment we graduate; I never regretted a moment.

Your sidekick in kicking the ass of all that is evil, Ron Weasely

Ron had picked up this quote after reading some of Garfield's work given to him by Hermione. "Bloody brilliant" in his words.

The rest of the afternoon passed simply as the Golden Gryffindor Trio reminisced good memories and bad, talked with classmates, laughed, and walked around their home for the last seven years. Way too soon for Harry, the Graduation ceremony started.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to the Graduation of our Seventh years today. These young men and women have seen horrors and have acted with a maturity that is beyond their years" started Albus Dumbledore gazing particularly at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They were all decked in their student robes with their house badges and ties, but instead of the uniform required, they all wore dresses and formal clothing.

"These children have warmed my heart many a time in these past seven years. They have renewed my faith in humanity with their sweet smiles and gentle innocence. Through all they have suffered, they have managed to retain an inherent goodness that astonishes me to this day. I am proud to say that I have had some influence in their lives. So I will leave with these words, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak¨. Thank you" ended Albus leaving the podium with the same words he had welcomed them seven years ago. Professor Sprout came up and started announcing the names of the graduating Hufflepuffs. Professor Flitwick then Professor Snape followed her. Finally, Professor McGonagall came up to announce the names of the graduating Gryffindors giving a little speech like the other professors had done before starting to call the names.

"Gryffindors are known for their bravery, but I am proud to say today that these Gryffindors sitting in front of me are not only known to be brave, but to be compassionate. I will now announce the names of the graduating Gryffindors" She called out many names, but left the one that people were anticipating for last.

"…and finally, Harry Potter!" said the Professor. Harry walked up to the stage and shook the hands of the staff of Hogwarts just like many before him. But unlike the rest, he stayed up there to give his graduation speech.

"Please give a warm round of applause to Harry Potter with this year's Commencement Address" announced Professor McGonagall.

"Hello" said Harry whispering the spell to allow his voice to heard across the Great Hall.

"Many of you know me as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived or the Man-Who-Saved-Us-All to say a few of the silly names the press has insisted on giving me. Even if you didn't, all you would have to do is gaze up at my forehead and then you would know" started Harry brushing his hair away from the famous lightening bolt scar.

"However, most of my classmates only know me as Harry, one of the Gryffindors. So I would like to introduce myself. Hello, my name is Harry, a graduating Gryffindor from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am not here to talk about Voldemort or the war the Wizarding World just suffered through." A gasp could be heard through the room, but Harry just rolled his eyes and continued his speech.

"I am here to talk to you about the greatness of Hogwarts, our lives beyond these gates, and the future. Most specifically, I would like to talk to you about a role model in my life. When we walk out of these gates today, we will walk out being fully certified wizards and witches with the power of seven years of knowledge in our grasp. We will walk out knowing that our childhood has ended, but that it will never be forgotten. We don't know what our future is like, though if you ask Professor Trewlany she might be able to tell you, but we will always have the safety and comfort of Hogwarts if we should ever need it.

That brings me back to the people who make up this castle. Those people are the staff of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and the rest of the wonderful people who make up the teaching staff here at Hogwarts. I would like to extend a simple, but heartfelt thank you for teaching me all I needed to know to survive the war and for teaching me how to enjoy my life despite obstacles. Thank you" said Harry gazing out at the professors sitting in the very first row of chairs. The women sniffed and brushed away tears daintily with a handkerchief.

"They have all made each of us a better person through the lessons they gave us, whether they were about school or life. Each of them played a significant role in our childhood and our upbringing. However, not all of them played the role that cast them in the best light. So today, I would like to entertain you for a few moments about a man who was not cast in the best of light. I would like to tell you about a Professor who we all loved to hate, a person who was willing to sacrifice his reputation so that we would survive the war, I would like to talk to you about Professor Severus Snape.

As most of you know, I was not a great fan of the Professor for many years when I was in his classes. In fact, up till the Final Battle this year, the Professor and I shared a mutual hatred. During the Final Battle, Professor Snape willing told and was tortured by Voldemort for being a spy for the Light side. It was only when this happened was it possible for me to kill Voldemort. Without that, Voldemort would still be among the living to this very day. As a spy, most of Professor Snape's work has gone unrecognized. However, I would like to recognize him today for being the brave, intelligent man that he is.

When I came to Hogwarts, more than one person was blinded by the fame that I had accumulated. Everyone from my best friend to the Headmaster never seemed to forget that I was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone except for one person. Professor Snape told me the very first day in no uncertain terms that he didn't care if I was a beggar or the richest man on earth; I was equal to everyone else in his classroom. He was the first person to give me one of my greatest desires, equality and normality.

That wasn't the only lesson he taught me. He taught me how to stand up to the enemy, whether it was Voldemort or a mean Potions Master. He taught me what true bravery was, how to act calm in demanding situations, and he allowed me the chance to make mistakes when facing an enemy. He did this by simply being the first enemy I actively stood up against. He taught me that thinking rationally was better then rushing into things and that sometimes emotions just got in the way.

Professor Snape probably won't thank me for what I did today, because of all things he is a very private man. In fact, he is glaring at me right this instance for being in his words "an impertinent brat" by talking about him and his achievements. However, I can't say I regretted it, because sometimes you need to look past Houses, Age, Gender, and even Personality to see the true being in a person.

Thanks, Professor. I am honored to know you. I don't deserve to be called the Savior of the Wizarding World, you do. By the way, I love you, Dad" With that Harry Potter ran off the podium and into the waiting arms of Severus Snape, his Dad.

* * *

¨ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Page 123


	2. By the Way Chapter Two

"So, Dad? What did you think of my speech?" asked Harry still wrapped in his father's arms. Professor Snape held him out by arms length and sent his most terrifying glare at Harry. The glare that Harry had dubbed as "Kneel over and die now, Fool" that sent everyone from students to adults, running and screaming. However, Harry had immunity to all his dad's glares and just laughed.

"Well? You didn't answer my question!" whined Harry.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine, child? I think that was probably the most foolish, idiotic, stupid, and flattering thing you have ever done! I don't need you to tell the whole world about myself. The students will never listen to me have to resort to giving out more detentions and taking away more points now to make them listen. I will never be able to glare at them without one of them bursting into laughter or going "awww" the way those idiotic teenage girls have a tendency to do! You have singly handedly ruined my life, impertinent brat! What do you have to say for yourself?" ranted Severus. Harry just hugged him again while laughing and snickering at his father.

"I have to say that your mask will definitely be coming off when my friends arrive," replied Harry. Hermione and Ron were heading over to them, one in anger, the other in surprise. Harry had "forgot" to tell his friends about being adopted over the summer by Professor Snape. It was more a respect for their privacy as well as self-defense that he did not mention the "tiny" fact.

"HARRY, what the hell was the end of your bloody speech about? DAD? Snape is your dad? What the hell! You, traitor!" screamed Ron blowing up completely at Harry. Severus moved to stand in front of Harry and tell of Ron, but Harry stopped him as Hermione got in her part.

"Is the professor your biological dad, Harry? Why didn't you tell us about this? When did you find out?" asked Hermione calmly, but surprised.

"Ron, Hermione, it's a long story, but the important facts are that Dad and I got past our mutual hatred after the battle last year. Last summer, we go to know each other and when the Dursleys decided to try to swindle my money away from me, it was Dad who adopted me and protected me from them. Then after the Final Battle in January, we decided that we would tell people except for the Headmaster who already knew. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you would make a scene and tell everyone before we were ready."

"Harold James Potter! You don't trust enough to tell us something as important as this? We aren't fools, we wouldn't have told anyone!" cried Hermione, her face showing her extreme hurt and displeasure.

"Of course, Ms. Granger. Just like right now, where you didn't tell anybody, yet the half the room is looking at us and listening to our private conversation?" cut in Severus glaring at the half the room. Everyone hurriedly turned back to their own conversations and the noise level rose once more.

"And what about Mr. Weasley? Who refuses to accept his best friend? Why should the brat trust you to act mature, when at every turn you prove him wrong?" argued Severus gesturing to a quietly, but fiercely arguing Harry and Ron.

"How can he trust you? With your death eater back ground and even now you can't call him his actual name, but an insult? Harry should never have gotten close to you, I bet that all you do is bring him misery by nagging him to death," shot back Hermione, her anger raised and roaring.

"If Albus Dumbledore has no problem trusting me, I do not see why the brat would ever have a problem trusting me. After all, he was the one to start this. Plus, he is my child now and I would never harm a child no matter how much I would love to. You have been here for seven years, but not one hair from your excessive amount of it has ever been harmed directly by me."

"You still call him a brat, what type of supporting, paternal relationship is that? You are more likely to hurt him then help him though!" shouted Hermione. Harry had just finished his argument with Ron walking off in anger and heard what she said.

"He calls me a brat, but doesn't mean it. I don't mind, since I know that Dad loves me and he would never hurt. He has had so many chances, but never" Harry faltered, but continued on "has he hurt me"

"Aha! Even you admit that he hurt you!"

"Yes, but don't assume anything till you know all the facts. He hurt me by refusing the first time when Albus asked him to adopt me, because he thought he would hurt me! He was worried about me and about what everyone else would think. I managed to convince him otherwise, and you are not going to ruin that with your stupid accusations. I thought you were the smart one, Hermione. Why do you care if Professor Snape is my Dad now?" replied Harry, almost standing protectively in front of Severus.

"He's going to hurt you, Harry. I know he is. I have been your best friend for the last seven years; listen to me when I say he is going to hurt you! You started talking to Malfoy because of him, didn't you?" pleaded Hermione referring to Harry's growing friendship with Draco Malfoy. Over the past year, Harry had found out that Draco was one of their innermost spies in Voldemort's Inner Circle. When Draco had been exposed and shunned, Harry was one of the first people to extend the olive branch. His father had been the one to tell him about Draco's spying, but he had never encouraged or rebuked Harry's growing friendship with Draco.

"One day, Hermione, it will be your life you will lose by making assumptions. Dad never told me to be friends with Draco, if anything he always warned me to be cautious about whom I trust. Do you know what happened during the Final Battle just before I defeated Voldemort?" asked Harry in a soft dangerous voice.

"No, of course not! No one knows, since you are being so bloody selfish and refuse to tell anyone!" screamed Hermione. Her anger about the concealment was finally rising to the surface as she thought about how much it had hurt when Harry refused to tell them about what had happened.

"Voldemort and his Inner Circle or what was left of it started torturing me, but Dad came in and stopped them. He diverted the attention to himself, leaving me to recover. He survived ten minutes of Crucio from five powerful wizards, one of them Voldemort himself. That gave me the opportunity to kill Voldemort with the spell we had devised earlier. But killing Voldemort didn't kill off all his supporters and I was too exhausted from the spell to defend myself, but Dad, after ten minutes of Crucio, defended me from their attack till the Headmaster could arrive."

"But…but…"

"Out of everyone, I thought you would understand, Hermione. After so many years of being insulted for being a muggle born, I thought you would see that sometimes what someone shows to the rest of the world is not what he or she truly is. I trusted that I could count on your support, Hermione. Why?" finished Harry. Hermione stormed out of the room stomping mad. Harry turned to Ron who was still standing there looking really mad.

"You are a traitor, Harry Potter. A traitor, liar, and a Slytherin! You will burn in Hell for calling that THING your Dad. You are just as evil as he is. You should have died with Voldemort. OH, I bet that you didn't even kill Voldemort. No wonder you won't tell us about how you killed him. He's probably hidden off somewhere just waiting for you to join him so that you can torture innocent muggles! You are nothing, but evil. Lily and James Potter would have been ashamed of you!"

"How dare you say that? Mum and Dad would have been proud of me for accepting Severus as my Dad. You know naught of what you speak of, boy" replied Harry his eyes glowing with anger.

"You are just saying that to justify your evilness!" screamed back Ron.

"No! For your BLOODY information, Mum and Dad appointed Dad as my GUARDIAN should anything have happened to them, Sirius, and Remus! But you didn't know that, did you? Why? Because you always get angry before finding out all the FACTS, Ronald Weasley" shouted Harry. The whole room was looking at them again, but Harry needed to get this out. Ron looked very stupid just standing there with his mouth open like a fish.

"I would never join the man who killed my parents, not if he offered me the WORLD! But you should have known that, if you truly are my best friend. Just like you should have accepted any of my family or know how hard it is for me to talk about killing someone. You should have known that it would be in the BOOK that I am publishing that I have been TALKING about for the last MONTH! But you wouldn't know, would you? Why? Because you were always too busy with your girlfriend to bother about me! Shut up! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses," finished Harry, his voice turning frostily and below freezing by the end of his rant. He turned around and made to leave the room, but stopped and whispered,

"you should have known." The room was so quiet that you could hear everyone breathing. The tears in Harry's emerald green eyes were obvious as he left. The attention almost instantly turned to Severus.

"You call yourselves the side of the Light, but what have you done for that boy? Nothing! You left him with his abusive relatives, shouldered all your problems on him, then hate him for becoming what you have made him into! You have done more damage than Voldemort could even dream about. For the supposed "side of the Light", you are darker than the darkest wizard known to wizardkind. Leave us alone, you will never understand." His voice was soft, dangerous, and sharp through the whole thing and his eyes glared like never before at the room's occupants. With a sharp turn, he too left the room leaving quaking and scared people behind.


	3. By the Way Chapter Three

Dear Dad,

How are you? I can't believe how much fun this trip is turning out to be! I will be forever in your debt for forcing me get out of your rooms and away from the Manor. You are probably wondering who has polyjuiced into me, because I would never say anything like that. But Dad, I've changed. Not in a bad way, I assure you. But I met someone here in foggy ol' San Francisco. Would you believe that just a 1000 miles or so away from home, people don't even turn at the mention of Harry Potter-Snape. It's like a miracle. You are probably rolling your eyes right now and thinking that I should get back to the point. Her name is Cassidy and she's actually related to someone we know. She is a Malfoy, believe or not! I was shocked, but she doesn't look anything like it. Her full name is Cassidy Selina Amelia Malfoy Dinozo. She's our Malfoy's third cousin. She's the most beautiful woman in the world, Dad. You just have to see her. I just can't believe that a treasure like this would be hiding away in California when you pushed me onto that plane two weeks ago. She can't wait to meet you actually, she's heard all about you. She is aspiring to be a Potions Mistress and can't stop talking about potions. Let's just say that the first time I tried to show her my skills at potion making didn't go so well. I had a flashback to one of Neville's more fabulous explosions. Oh yeah, knowing you and your potions, I attached the article of Rita's interview. Be sure to read it, I'm glad that we have her 'little' secret to dangle over her. I just don't like the title, but otherwise it is okay. She's actually pretty truthful, considering her past. I have to go, Cassidy's calling.

Love,

Harry

**Boy-Who-Lived Is Adopted By Former Death Eater**

Yes that's right, ladies and gentlemen. The Boy-Who-Lived, our very own Mr. Harry Potter, has been adopted. More than the news of receiving parents, he has been adopted by a former reformed Death Eater. Harry Potter is now Harry Potter-Snape after being adopted by Hogwarts' very own Potions Master, Severus Snape. Rumors have been flying since the death of You-Know-Who, but all has become clear after Harry let me, Rita Skeeter, interview him for the benefit of all our concerned readers.

Rita: Hello, Harry. How are you?

Harry: I'm fine, thank you. Actually I am better than fine, I am estatic. I am leaving for a vacation to the States soon with some of my dearest friends.

Rita: As you know, Harry, we are here to talk about Mr. Snape adopting you over the summer. Can you explain to our concerned readers and I, how this happened?

Harry: Well, umm I got to know Dad better last summer. We were both fighting against Voldemort so eventually we had to work together. Though previously we had many misconceptions of each other, we found out that we actually were quite similar in many manners.

Rita: So he never pressured you? What happened during the Final Battle? Did that affect your relationship?

Harry: Well, as I was saying, we got to know each other better. We became friends, well I was closer to him than anyone else. I went to him often for advice or even just a calm place to hang out in, because after my godfather's death, my temper was even worse. He never pressured me at all, if anything he was reluctant to associate with me. He was more worried about my reputation and well being than his own. We had talked about him adopting me. Actually Albus…I mean Professor Dumbledore had asked him to adopt me, because the Headmaster knew how much it would mean to me to have a family.

Rita: Did he adopt you?

Harry: No, not at this time. Dad sat me down and talked to me about what would happen if the supposed savior of the wizarding world was adopted by a former death eater. No matter how much I tried to convince him otherwise, he was adamant that it would make everyone lose their trust in me. However, he made sure that he wasn't refusing because he didn't care about me, but because he was wary of what was to happen if he did adopt me.

Rita: So how did you end up being adopted?

Harry: I understood and I thought it was a bit unfair, but true to the rest of my life.

Rita: What do you mean true to the rest of your life?

Harry: I mean that everything in my life had been taken away or ruined by the fact that I was supposed to save the world from Voldemort. This was just another on the list.

Rita: I see. Please excuse my interruption and continue.

Harry: It was okay and our relationship wasn't damaged. I never realized how much I relied on him to be there, until he was captured.

At this time, I would like to say that Harry seemed even now emotionally vulnerable about his father being captured by the late He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. His emerald green eyes were particularly crowded with fear and despair as he spoke of this period of time in his life.

Rita: What happened when he was captured?

Harry: Professor Dumbledore didn't believe that we could save him, we being the Order of Phoenix. But I refused to allow or let Voldemort take away another person that I cared about. So I did what I had to. I went after him, even though Professor Dumbledore had expressly told me not to. When Professor Dumbledore realized what I had done, he mobilized the troops so to speak. That battle became the Final Battle when Voldemort found out that I was near him.

While Harry talked, I noticed that Professor Severus Snape had entered the room. He was not cold nor cruel as I had been told, he was surprisingly very supportive going as far as to put a kind hand on Harry's shoulder when he faltered. The aura around the man was not distant or malicious; it was protective and loving towards his adoptive son.

Harry: Voldemort was torturing Dad and I had rushed in without thinking about what to do. When I was looking for a way to divert their attention from Dad to something else so that he could escape, Lucius Malfoy realized that I was there. He summoned the invisibility cloak that I was using to hide under and I became the distraction. But Dad didn't leave, no matter how much I told him to. Voldemort even offered to let Dad go for free, as long as I didn't try to escape.

Rita: Oh Merlin! How did you escape?

Harry: Dad diverted their attention by throwing a killing curse at Voldemort, but it didn't kill him. Voldemort and the rest of his Inner Circle that was basically the elder Malfoy, the elder Crabbe, the elder Goyle, Nott, and Pettigrew all cast the crutacius curse on Dad. They held it for ten minutes, but Dad didn't falter once nor scream. That time allowed me to regain enough energy to kill Voldemort using an ancient soul-cleansing spell.

Rita: What happened after Voldemort died? Did the rest of the Death Eaters try to harm you?

Harry: I wouldn't know. I passed out instantly after throwing the spell. Dad let me see his memory of what happened though. He stood and faced the rest of the Inner Circle until Professor Dumbledore arrived. Even after ten minutes under the worst pain curse in the world, he protected me and would have continued on to protect me till his last breathe if Professor Dumbledore hadn't arrived.

Rita: Wow. I feel privileged to hear the story of the Final Battle from the mouth of our very own Savior. On the behalf of Wizarding World, I must thank you and Professor Snape for doing us all a big favor. On the behalf of my readers, I feel compelled to ask you about what happened on the night of your graduation and more so what happened when your friends found out?

Harry: Umm…well, you see on the night of my graduation, I made a speech. That speech nearing the end acknowledged Dad as my dad. I hadn't told my two closest friends at the time. I had hoped that they would receive the news with dignity and maturity, but as you probably know that was not the case. They refused to see the true person behind my dad's act for Voldemort so I refused to associate with people who would prejudice against my own father.

Rita: Did you make up yet? Can you give us details? Perhaps names?

Harry: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely. I do not believe that we are friends any longer since what they did was worse than the betrayal of Pettigrew. They called me several names and things that I refuse to state for you and your readers. Their reaction was not a pleasant one to say the least.

Rita: It's a tradegy that your friends could not accept the miracle that happened to you. I understand that not every orphan gets the chance to have parents.

Harry: Yes, but it was their choice. I have given them enough opportunities to make amends, but I will never apologize for being adopted. Can we move on from that topic please?

Rita: What are your plans now? Where are you staying currently?

Harry: I am going on a vacation to the States. I have been residing at my Dad's place, Snape Manor, and after my vacation plan on going to the Sotace Gilan Vinncet's elite school for duelists. (Author: Take all the letters and they spell the words Constant Vigilance!). I plan on becoming an auror or another active job after graduating from school.

Rita: From all our readers and myself, we wish you the best of luck in making all your dreams come true.

Once more, I would like to personally congratulate both Harry Potter-Snape and Severus Snape for finding a family that they both truly deserve. Best of luck from your friends at the Daily Prophet!


End file.
